Change
by Tio
Summary: AU,V/B & KK/CC King Vegeta wants to destory Frieza but to do so he needs more advanced technology. He captures Capsule Corps president and his daughter. Bulma is in the hands of the Prince as she is forced to make the Saiyans stronger to protect her home.
1. Chapter 1 Taken

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or original names from DBZ nor do I own or am associated with anything to do with DBZ. I only created the story and other characters not associated with the original story of DBZ.**

* * *

"She's only a child!" Mrs. Briefs yelled as two burly guards carried away her 7 year old daughter Bulma. "Mama!" Bumla cried as she fought the guards pushing, shoving, and kicking anyway to get free, "Put me down you ugly buffoons!" No matter how hard she fought it was useless, Bulma finally stopped just long enough to see her mother being struck to the ground until a door closed in front of her.

"You're all going to regret this!" Bulma kept repeating as the two guards threw her into a dark room the door sliding closed behind them. Bulma looked around but she could see nothing, seconds later a red light came on lighting up most of the room in its glow. That's when she saw her, Chichi, curled in a corner with four other girls surrounding her. "Chichi?" Bulma stood slowly her muscles aching, her poor little body battered and bruised, she walked over to Chichi. "Bulma is dat reawy you?" Chichi cried her tears muffling up most of her words.

Bulma said nothing as she hugged her friend, both trying to take comfort in what little solace their presence offered to each other. The other four girls stood staring at the two some seeming older but not by most."Do any of you know why we are here?" Bulma asked while Chichi sat there staring off into space, three of the girls shook their head but the one who seemed the oldest glanced down a look of distress passing across her features. She was a beautiful girl Bulma noticed they all were beautiful, each having long flowing hair all different colors and petite bodies. Neither of them looked like they would grow up without breaking a few hearts, _well not anymore _Bulma thought waiting for the girl to respond.

The girl seemed to be waiting for something, Bulma noticed it was loud outside the door when the noise settled the girl finally spoke, "I am Rima I am not from your planet, we are all not from your planet except for that girl there that you call Chichi." Rima looked more annoyed now then sad and Bulma became cautious of the girls surrounding her and her friend.

"This is a slave trade the Saiyans created years ago," she paused as if for dramatic effect waiting for a reaction from Bulma; however Bulma was good at hiding her emotions something she learned quickly from her best friend Chichi. Rima finally continued, "They are going to sell us all to the highest bidder if we are not suitable for them. Most children get killed…" She paused again and Bulma clinched her fists ready to beat the information out of the girl if she didn't continue until she realized what the girl was looking at.

Following Rima's glare Bulma looked down it was Chichi she was passed out on the cold floor, "Oh Chichi not again" Bulma whispered picking Chichi up just enough to lean her against the wall, "continue" Bulma demanded after Chichi was taken care of."But those who are killed are usually ugly, incompetent, or boys." She looked at the other girls nodding to the end of the room and they all gathered over there leaving Bulma alone with Chichi. _So, _Bulma thought as she held her friend, _which category are we?_

"Might as well make the best of the situation huh Chichi?" Bulma asked her unconscious friend chuckling a bit as she pulled out one of her father's capsules and tossing it onto the ground. In a puff of smoke and light a bathroom stall popped up, throwing another capsule a kitchen appeared and Bulma went to work making food for everyone.

The other girls watched in horror as Bulma did her 'magic' in the kitchen all the while complaining that the food would taste like garbage since Chichi wasn't cooking. Rima glared at Bulma all the while and refused to eat said 'garbage' that Bulma handed her instead getting as far away from Bulma as she could and warning the other girls too. Bulma couldn't understand the hatred Rima had toward her, but she was too preoccupied with escape plans to care.

It seemed like months had gone by that Chichi and Bulma worked together to blow the walls off their room, all the while Rima explaining that the technology and tools they were using were way too outdated and old. Bulma ignored her and the threats from the girls that they would kill Bulma and Chichi if they got in trouble with all the racket they were making. Bulma wasn't worried no one ever came to their room except to bring food and that was only through a small hole in the door.

Finally when Bulma was on the verge of a mental break down and about to give up the door slid open. Chichi ran to Bulma, both standing side by side ready for anything. Bulma noticed the other girls huddling in the corner all where grabbing onto Rima some whispering "is it over?"

An enormous green man walked into the room, he looked more like a gigantic frog, he headed over to where Chichi was and flung her across the room to the group of other girls. Then her turned to Bulma, "You must be Bulma Briefs" he purred as he flicked her hair. Bulma stood her ground and glared at the monster that she assumed had to have been a snake by the way he talked. "Who wants to know?" She said hand on hip; the monster yelled and struck her across her face sending her flying towards the wall which she hit with a hard smack. "I will ask the questions you annoying little pest!" Chichi screamed but Rima was holding her back, the monstrous guard walked over to Bulma and pulled her up by her hair, "OW you jerk!" Bulma screamed trying to kick the thing in his ugly face.

He laughed and dragged her out of the room leaving Chichi screaming after her friend. Bulma tried to stay conscious as the snake man carried her over his shoulder, but the hit to the wall took more out of her then she expected, "Damn something is broken" Bulma whispered slipping into unconsciousness.

When she finally awoke she was in a room that smelled of roses and soap looking around Bulma noticed she was laying in a bed and her clothes where changed! "Oh god," Bulma groaned and laid back down the throbbing in her head causing her to feel faint. Someone must have washed her, dressed her, and put her in this room without her ever waking up. "I must've hit my head harder than expected," Bulma whispered as she tried to sit up. Letting out a loud cry when a sharp pain stabbed at her side she fell back onto the bed. Just then a beautiful women ran into the room in a dress that looked like pure blue silk, the woman had blonde flowing hair and crystal blue eyes that matched the dress. She was so beautiful it made Bulma self conscious looking at her.

"Sweetum you must lie still you are too injured to stand yet," the woman cooed her voice sounding more like a whisper, her voice soothed Bulma and she felt sleepy again. "W-who are you?" Bulma asked through clenched teeth the pain in her ribs throbbing more and more. "I am Lilia; I am what you would call a nurse or a healer which ever you prefer dear," she whispered again and Bulma wondered if that was just as loud as Lilia's voice got. "What..." Bulma sucked in a breath as the pain took her breath away before continuing, "what am I doing here?" Lilia put a warm cloth on Bulma's forehead and lifted up the blankets. Bulma noticed she was wearing the same silk dress that Lilia was wearing and shuddered it didn't look right on her tiny little body.

"How old are you dear?" Lilia asked ignoring Bulma's question, giving up Bulma finally relaxed as Lilia lifted her dress to change the bandages Bulma never noticed that her tapped to her left rib. "I am five," Bulma contemplated that for a minute and then asked, "wait how long have I been here?" Lilia looked confused and shook her head. Bulma tried a different question hoping to get an answer out of Lilia, "How long has it been since we landed on planet Earth?"

Lilia looked shocked and then glanced around as if to make sure no one was listening, "It has been a year and a half in your terms sweet girl." Bulma's eyes bulged and she thought she was going to throw up, a year and a half has already flew by and she wasn't even close to escaping and now she didn't know where Chichi was which made it harder to escape she wouldn't leave her friend.

Bulma didn't notice that Lilia was done and seemed to be waiting for something, "oh uh I would be 8 and a half." Lilia seemed pleased and stood up, Bulma hadn't even noticed Lilia was sitting on her bed she must have been as light as a feather. "You will be better in a matter of minutes," Bulma noticed Lilia tried to smile but she looked more sad than anything else, "then they will come to get you."

Lilia started walking away and Bulma shot up ignoring the pain trying to restrain her from moving, "wait Lilia! Wait! Who's coming to get me? Where am I? Where is my friend? What am I doing here?" Bulma screamed trying her hardest to stand, she didn't notice the shackles that where tightened around her ankles until they restrained her from moving her legs and dug into her skin when she tried to move. Crying in pain Bulma hit the bed with a thump and gave up letting the tingling feeling from her bandages lull her into a deep sleep.

* * *

"King Vegeta we captured the people of Capsule Corp a Mr. Briefs and his daughter Bulma," the soldier explained while his head was bowed and he stood on his knee, "what should we do with them?" King Vegeta walked back and forth contemplating for a couple seconds before responding, "Send Mr. Briefs to start working immediately I want to progress our technology as much as possible." King Vegeta stopped for a second again seeming deep in thought, "as for the girl don't let her know we have her father and send her to work on another ship."

The soldier nodded and hurried off to do his work, King Vegeta stood there very pleased and hopeful for the future of Planet Vegeta rested in the hands of these puny earthlings. The second the soldier left Prince Vegeta walked in a smirk on his face, _obviously he has beaten kakarot again_ King Vegeta thought as he watched his son approach him. The King instantly knew Vegeta's mood would turn fowl the second he told him that he was sending him away with the ship the little Briefs girl was being transferred too; he needed someone in control of keeping that ship protected and out of the way of Frieza.

"My son you finally are done with your training for the day?" King Vegeta asked already knowing the answer, but also knowing that the subject would put his son in a better mood. "With Kakarot in a rejuvenation tank I have no other choice but to stop for now, everyone else is gone on other missions," Prince Vegeta scowled at his father and the King instantly knew where his son was going with the conversation. "Son I know you are desperate for a chance to leave and purge other planets but I cannot risk Frieza getting his hands on you, but I do have a mission for you," the King paused waiting for a reaction from his son.

Vegeta's smirked again, "what is it? If it's anything to do with getting off this blasted ship I'm be more than happy to take it." The King smiled hoping Vegeta would forgive him for not sending him away as Vegeta hoped his father would, "Son we have captured the Briefs family, the technology and brain power they posses will help us greatly. I need you to go on the ship we are putting the Briefs girl on and protect it from Frieza at all costs, I can't have both people be on the same ship just in case."

The reaction the King received from Vegeta wasn't expected, "Fine but I take the ship where I please." The King nodded, "as long as it's nowhere near Frieza I don't care where you go. Plus," the King continued knowing the second part would be useful to Vegeta keeping the girl alive, "it is said that she has the makings to create a machine that will help train us to become stronger." Vegeta stared at his father in disbelief but then quickly composed himself, "Let's hope so," Vegeta said, "I might just keep her around." The King shook his head as he watched Vegeta leave he turned toward a picture resting on a small table in his room, it was him and his wife. King Vegeta walked over and picked up the picture, "I am not weak for loving you" he whispered in the solitary of his room, "but I am weak for not teaching my son some compassion. There will be no hope for planet Vegeta if our soldiers don't learn to cooperate." The King looked out the window at the stars shooting past, "Could we never change?" he asked into the Abyss knowing the effort was futile, but he couldn't stop trying to change his peoples mind that killing and conquering wasn't the only way. That course will be Frieza's downfall, but how could you change a beast when all it knew was murder?

* * *

**Alright this a revised, edited, and remade chapter to my story "True Love?" I plan on continuing it and finishing as long as I know you all actually like it so please any and all reviews are welcome and needed or else I may just delete it. So let me know…**

**Tio ^_^**

**p.s. Sorry it seems a bit short, but it's the first chapter so cut me a break I'm already almost done with the second one now.**


	2. Chapter 2 New Life

Bulma followed Lilia down the hall, not knowing whether to give up or continue planning an escape. As of now she was helpless with no tools and no information as to the whereabouts of her best friend, Chichi. They finally reached a door that had weird symbols on it; Bulma wanted to ask what they meant but knew it would be futile Lilia was reluctant to give out too much information.

The door opened and Bulma quickly realized they were leaving one ship for another, entering through a walkway that extended from one ship to another Bulma's hopes of escaping quickly vanished the instant she stepped foot onto the other ship. Who knew where her friend was now? Or where she was going?

Bulma felt the tears well up and quickly brushed them away refusing to show weakness and give these barbarians the glory of her pain. Walking with her head held high Bulma followed Lilia down rows and rows of corridors, getting a bit turned around after constantly circling. Lilia finally stopped in front of a hall that had black doors against white walls, "This is the slaves rooms yours is room 1124 you will be presented with a guard and told what to do. Please go to your room and get changed into the clothes made available to you."

Lilia turned then to leave and Bulma felt a deep sense of abandonment, anxiety crept up on her the second Lilia started leaving. "Wait, where are you going?" Bulma said anxiously, Lilia turned and the look of grief seemed to be etched into her face, "I do not belong on this ship. I am dreadfully sorry dear but I must leave, please hurry to your room staying out in the halls is dangerous and could lead to you being killed…or worse."

Bulma wanted to run after her, she was the only friend she felt like she had, the only one that seemed to care for her. Looking down the hall she felt despair churn her stomach and knew that she better get to her room fast, she didn't want to find out what Lilia meant when she said she would be killed or worse.

Walking faster then she realized she could she reached her room in a matter of seconds. There was a green screen next to her door and she assumed it was the key to get in. Putting her hand on it the computer beeped, "Bulma Briefs…Permitted" the computer said to her and the door slid open. "They must have got my hand print when I was unconscious with Lilia," she guessed as she stared at the little screen.

Bulma walked in and the door slid shut behind her. The room was more extravagant then she expected, when she first walked in it was a simple living area with a couch, a chair, and what looked like a closet. She walked in and continuing into the room it turned into a kitchen, the floor turned from a plush carpet to hard steel or at least that's what Bulma was calling this metal she'd never seen before.

It had a refrigerator, counters, a sink, what was probably a garbage compacter, and a small table with two chairs. There was a single door on the right and she walked over to it guessing it was the bedroom, she was right. The bed was what she would consider a king size and there were two closet doors on the right. To the left was another door and when she walked through she was in the bathroom.

There was a shower, a tub, a sink, toilet, and all her bathroom necessities. How these barbarians knew exactly what she needed she didn't want to know, but she was slightly grateful she had some luxury in this dreadful place.

She was told by Lilia to get dressed but decided it couldn't hurt to take a bath; she walked over to the closet and saw it was full of simple black jeans and a black shirt with white lab coats. She guessed that they must have gone through her closet because the lab coat had Capsule Corp on it. She felt the tears well up again, but ignored them as she grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bath. There was underwear, socks, and shoes everything she needed in all the closets. Why had they gone through so much trouble to make her comfortable? Not caring what their reasons where, she hurried over to the bath anxious to get in and relax for once.

* * *

"Where is she?" Vegeta yelled as he impatiently waited in the throne room of the ship. He was sitting in his chair as the three guards trembled in front of him, "s-sir Radditz, her gaurd, was going to get her but she didn't answer the door." Vegeta clenched his fist, "and you didn't barge in to get her?" His anger only slightly staying in check he was impatient to get this girl working. "N-no sir the King informed us to treat her kindly."

Vegeta stood and was on the verge of killing someone when Radditz walked in, "sir there is no response she will not even answer." Vegeta yelled then and headed out the door in a fury, his rage barely in check as he stormed down the halls. He reached her room in only a matter of minutes and pounded on the door, when no on responded he started yelling at her to open it immediately or suffer the consequences.

Kakarot showed up then, "Vegeta I know you want to get her started working, but remember your fathers orders to not harm or kill her." Vegeta glared at his right hand man and slammed his hand onto the minicomputer next to the door, "Prince Vegeta…Permitted" it said and the door opened.

Radditz ordered the soldiers to stay back with him as Kakarot and Vegeta entered the room. They heard an awful noise and Kakarot assumed it was singing come from the bedroom and Kakarot couldn't help but laugh and plug his ears it was the worst noise he had ever heard.

Vegeta scowled and rushed into the bedroom when it was empty he followed the torturous noise into the bathroom. And there she was naked in the bath, with a weird contraption on her ears and her loud singing painfully ringing through the room. Vegeta walked over to her, grabbing her arm he pulled her out of the bath. She screamed in horror and thrashed splashing water everywhere.

Kakarot stood there smiling knowing Vegeta's ways were a bit drastic but it was entertaining. "What the hell are you doing?" Bulma yelled grabbing for anything to cover her naked body with. Vegeta dropped her onto the ground and watched as she scrambled about. "Stop staring at me you perverts!" Bulma kept yelling as she wrapped a towel around her. Kakarot left to give her some privacy not really caring either way; she was after all not too bad to look at.

Vegeta found himself enjoying watching her and didn't even help her find the full body towel she was really looking for. Bulma couldn't find out what in the world he was laughing at until she looked down. The towel was only covering her barely and it was a simple hand towel only big enough to cover her front.

"Where are the damn towels?" She yelled at Vegeta not caring who he was, just wanting to cover herself. "Shut up," Vegeta finally said as he walked over to Bulma getting right in her face, he noticed the contraption still over her ears probably the reason for all her yelling and not answering the door. He ripped them off crushing them in his palm and Bulma's eyes bulged, "wait hey that was my only CD player!" She felt the rage build up in her, damn these aliens for thinking they could push her around, and she'd rather die than get treated like this. What else did she have to live for?

Not caring for her nakedness she closed the distance between her and Vegeta staring him straight in the face, "kinda short aren't ya?" She said holding back a laugh. Vegeta's eyes turned red and Bulma felt the first twinge of fear, she quickly squashed it ready to die if that was what was going to happen. Vegeta lifted his hand ready to slap her when Kakarot quickly interfered grabbing Vegeta's arm to stop him, "Remember your father's orders." He whispered only loud enough for Vegeta to hear, Bulma instantly felt grateful to this other warrior who had appeared out of nowhere.

Vegeta growled and wrenched his arm away from Kakarot, never taking his eyes off Bulma. "Listen you little wench if it wasn't for your smart little head there I would have killed you instantly, but since you are of some use get dressed and get your ass outside and ready to work." He pushed her then causing her to fall back, but not hard enough to hurt her. "Why should I do what you say you baboon?" She said trying to stand up while still covering herself.

"Because if you don't," Vegeta got in her face again, "I will kill your pathetic excuse of a planet including everyone on it. And if you do as I say I may just let it go, you with it." Bulma felt a hint of hope that her and her family and friends may have a future back together. "W-what? They're all alive?" She felt the tears again and cursed her female emotions for having so much control. "They won't be for long if you don't cooperate," Vegeta growled, "Now get dressed and your guard Radditz will show you the way to where you are working."

Bulma nodded too preoccupied with the idea of getting home, if it meant working for them for a little bit she would do it just to get home to family and friends. "Okay," she whispered looking down feigning defeat willing to do practically anything to get home. Vegeta smirked pleased with himself, thinking that her fear of him was causing her to be compliant. "That's what I thought," He took another look at her deciding she wasn't a lost cause after all, then he turned and left everyone going with him except Radditz.

Bulma glared at Radditz and slammed her hand on the button that closed the bathroom door. After ten minutes had passed Radditz was quickly losing his patience, this girl was taking way too long to put on clothes.

"Hey!" he yelled toward the door, "What is taking you so damn long?" Bulma ignored his yelling and finished up the final touches to her makeup. Walking out the door Radditz smelled the perfume coming off of her, he looked her up and down deciding she was after all beautiful meaning she was going to be harder to protect then he anticipated with her looks. Saiyans obey but sometimes only to a certain extent, most are ruthless and do what they can to manipulate and deceive to get what they want.

"I'm ready now," she said flipping her long straight hair behind her back, "let's go." She was wearing all black the black pants, shirt, and shoes with the exception of the white coat. Radditz wasn't comfortable with her walking out into public in such tight fitting clothes, "put your lab coat on now," he demanded. Bulma was about to question him until she saw the look in his eyes, they were worried and warning at the same time. Bulma complied quickly snapping her coat into place, for reasons unknown she trusted this guy…at least for now.

* * *

Chichi tried to be patient as the guard dragged her down hall after hall, she got a number slapped onto her arm and shoved into a big room full of kids of all ages. She walked around trying to get her bearings not understanding anything anyone was saying, "Does anyone speak English?" She asked but no one replied. After hours of guards shuffling through the crowds gathering group after group they finally pushed Chichi out of the room.

A boy, about Chichi's age, entered the room followed by another boy. Everyone seemed to bow and quiet down when the two boys came in. Chichi assumed they were of high importance and did as everyone else did, keeping her guard up.

The two walked around pointing here and there deciding which children to take. Chichi wondered if they would get to her, closing her eyes she prayed they wouldn't. She refused to open them until….tap tap. Chichi's eyes shot open and she was facing one of the boys straight in the face. She couldn't quite place it but she saw kindness in his eyes and a warm feeling came over her. Unlike the other boy who only had pure hate, _if looks could kill_ Chichi thought a shudder running through her. "You alright?" the boy asked, Chichi snapped out of it quickly not really realizing the question.

The boy smiled at her and Chichi found her voice again, "I'm alright just a bit confused." She took a deep breath and felt calm until the other boy showed up, "well Kakarot is this one coming too?" He growled and Chichi felt like whimpering but she held her ground, "yes" Kakarot said a bit too fast but he didn't care. Taking Chichi by the arm Kakarot left the room heading toward the other ship leaving a gaping Vegeta behind.

Once they were far enough Kakarot turned to the human girl that caught his interest, "tell me you have a talent and will be of some use to us. I would hate that I nearly embarrassed myself leaving like that," he said in a rush. Chichi looked a bit dazed and confused, "I um can cook" she whispered not seeming to be able to find her voice in front of this boy he was so handsome. The light in his eyes seemed to shine brighter after she said that and Kakarot just laughed as he headed to give Chichi a new room on the new ship.

* * *

**10 years later **

* * *

"Oh my God where is it?" Bulma screamed running around her room while a laughing Radditz followed closely behind. "It's not funny you jerk!" She screamed grabbing the nearest object near her to hurl at Radditz, of course he caught it and set it gently back down. "Radditz you don't understand that's the last of the plans for the damn upgrade on the gravity Machine!" She couldn't lower her voice even though she knew she was at screeching pitch and probably hurting Radditz ears.

Radditz coughed and held up a small pad of paper, Bulma squealed in delight and grabbed the pad running out the door. Radditz couldn't help but laugh at the stumbling woman who scurried down the hall deciding she had enough bruises on her shin from her constant rushing about Radditz picked her up and ran the rest of the way to the training arena.

As usual Radditz left Bulma inside and left, he wasn't one to linger and he knew she'd be safe if she stayed were she was. Bulma didn't even notice her guard leaving until Vegeta walked up to her they were alone, again, dealing with the same problem, again.

Bulma sighed, "What the hell do you think you're doing? Don't you ever listen to me?" She walked over to the two broken gravity machines she had just fixed the day before. Vegeta ignored her questions, like he usually did; _come to think of it did he EVER listen to me? _ Bulma yelled to herself. Looking around she located the last place she had thrown her tools and walked over to start her work.

"Listen woman I don't have all day and your damn machine keeps breaking on me!" Vegeta hovered over her while she worked and Bulma felt a deep urge to try and elbow him in his groin. The need quickly passed as she blocked out most of his ramblings about how incompetent she was, how her father could probably do a better job, and how she was of no use to them anymore. _Wait a minute, the last one is a new one_, she thought standing up to face Vegeta.

"What do you mean I am no use to you anymore?" Bulma said slowly waiting for him to respond. Vegeta stood just six inches from her, "If you were listen you damn woman your father has made tons of these which never break and I'm stuck with you!" Bulma's eyes turned red she used to beg Vegeta to let her see her father, she would threaten, but it would be to no avail he simply couldn't because of the risks.

Once Radditz had told her the story of Frieza, the ruthless alien, who destroyed planets and murder anyone and everyone apparently he was the strongest being in the whole Universe. Vegeta had never spoken to her about Frieza he did little speaking and more yelling, but Radditz was her friend whether he admitted it or not he was.

Without another thought in her head she struck, actually hitting Vegeta hard on the face with a solid punch. Vegeta stood there staring not showing any emotion on his face, he just stared at her. Bulma still hot with rage took it as a great opportunity to scream and hit as she pleased finally getting all the anger out from ten years of hostage. "You big ape, you ugly jerk how could you! I have worked so hard and all you do is break shit. The reason why my father's machines never break is because those Saiyans that use them don't break them but you do!"

Kakarot entered the room and took a step back was he really seeing what he thought he was? Vegeta stood staring down at Bulma not with eyes of hatred but impatience and compassion. The second Vegeta noticed Kakarot he stopped Bulma's rampaging with one arm and walked away. She sunk to the floor willing herself not to cry and continued working complaining about being unappreciated.

"Vegeta we have a problem we need you to come quick," Kakarot said quickly hoping Bulma wouldn't catch what he was saying. By the look in his eyes she did and she ran over to him nearly pushing Vegeta out of the way, "Oh my what's wrong? Is Chichi okay?"

Kakarot stepped back, "uh yea Bulma she's fine we just have other business to take care of." Bulma walked away and went back to work, "oh well then I don't care whatever you have to do just take this overgrown ape with you." Kakarot saw the steam build up with Vegeta, but it was quickly quenched when Kakarot grabbed Vegeta's arm, "It's Frieza we need to move fast."

Leaving the room in a flash Bulma was left alone and a bit dazed, did she really see Vegeta look at her with worried eyes? She shook her head, "Bulma you need to keep it together and get your work done your eyes are playing tricks on you because of lack of beauty sleep." Just then Radditz walked in and started working out like he usually did when Bulma was working.

* * *

"Prince Vegeta we intercepted a signal from one of our loner ships Frieza has captured it and they gave away our position," the guard said in a shaky voice obviously not knowing what to do. Kakarot stood next to Vegeta ready for whatever was to come, "Find out where they are now. How fast will it take for them to find us and can we escape without being caught?" Soldiers started scrambling about the control rooms buttons were being pressed and commands being yelled.

Finally the same guard turned to Vegeta again, "They are on Planet Goron now it would take three days to reach us now, but we are not sure if we can escape." Kakarot whispered something in Vegeta's ear and Vegeta nodded, "that would be a good plan, but I am not sure if he will buy it." The two stood there thinking, contemplating, until Vegeta spoke again, "Let's go put the escape route in order and inform my father, make sure he knows what is going on. As for us if Freiza arrives no one is to fight him." Clenching his fists in pure rage Vegeta continued, "We are to surrender."

Vegeta's ship blasted off through space as Zarbon sat in his pod staring at them, "You can run Prince Vegeta but you can't hide."

* * *

**Alright Everyone Chapter two is done please let me know what you think and I know a lot of the characters are OOC, but again it's for the sake of the story and I hope you all like it. **


	3. Chapter 3 Bulma's Trouble

"I won't do it!" Bulma declared folding her arms across her chest as she turned away from Vegeta. "Dammit woman we don't have much time! Frieza is coming and if he gets his hands on you you're going to wish you were stuck with me again," the anger and desperation were evident in his features and Bulma started feeling bad. _If Vegeta is scared of this guy I should be too, _She thought contemplating his request, "look Vegeta I'll try I swear but only on two conditions."

Vegeta stood there looking disgusted, _if this woman thinks I'll do her any favors she's wrong. _Bulma took his silence as agreement and continued, "First I know my father hasn't made a gravity machine as strong as you demand, but I'll let that go. If I do this for you then you have to start calling me Bulma," She paused waiting for a reaction when there was none she continued, "And when I finish you'll let me visit my home planet."

Vegeta took a step back not really sure if he was going to, or able to comply with her demands. For them to go to Earth would be a huge risk, Frieza for sure would have to be taken care of. However if Bulma created this stronger Gravity machine for him then he could deal with Frieza and let Bulma go.

He got a weird, horrible, sensation in his stomach at the idea of letting Bulma go forever but he blamed it on the fact that he'd never met someone as smart as her. She could help him progress faster then he'd ever imagined, letting someone like her go would be plain stupid but then again he hated keeping her hostage. _What am I thinking? I don't care about this damn woman let her die for all I care!_

"Whatever," Vegeta said turning to leave; Bulma however was not pleased with that answer and grabbed a hold of his arm as tight as she could. "Hold the phone here buster I am serious. If you don't agree to my terms then I won't work at all," Bulma waited for the threats of destroying her planet like Vegeta usually did, but he said nothing.

Bulma couldn't let go her anger was building and she wanted to rip his arm off, he was driving her crazy. It's not like she was asking to be set free, just a visit, but he didn't know that. "Please Vegeta," Bulma pleaded hating to turn to this but her anger turned to grief so quickly she couldn't control it and the tears fell down her face faster then she realized, "I've done everything you asked just please give me this one thing."

The feeling of wanting to hold her so she wouldn't cry was making Vegeta uncomfortable and irritable, god he just wanted her to stop. "Dear God woma… I mean Bulma yes you can go to your home planet if you do this for me," he turned then wrenching his arm from her and storming out of the room leaving Bulma dancing for joy in the training arena.

Hours went by and Bulma decided a brake was in order, heading out the door she glanced around for Radditz but he was nowhere to be found. _Where the hell could he be? _Bulma thought debating whether to leave to the kitchen without him, _10 years and the guy never leaves my side until now what could he possibly be doing? Should I leave without him?_

Her stomach grumbled and she took that as her answer, she left the locked down arena deciding she could use a walk to visit her friend instead of calling for food. After ten minutes of walking she realized she had left her lab coat in the Arena, figuring it wasn't that big of a deal she went on.

Just then she realized she was walking down a hallway she'd never seen before, she opened one door and it was cargo, then another it was the same thing. _How the hell did I get down here in the first place? _She realized she must have taken a wrong turn or something; she was too busy thinking about Vegeta that she had got distracted. She convinced herself she couldn't get him out of her head because he was pissing her off, the arrogant ass, but something else was bugging her but she couldn't put her finger on it.

She turned around to head back to the arena and start over when two dark shadows moved into the first cargo doors she had opened. Moving back she didn't know whether to continue forward ignoring the shadows, could just be the light playing tricks on her, or continue going farther down the hall.

Bulma cursed herself for ever leaving without Radditz, how could she have been so stupid? She decided to go for it and head back toward the arena; she sucked in a deep breath ready to scream if needed. _Who could possibly be waiting for me and why? _She thought not wanting to know the answer.

She started at a fast pace and picking up speed as she passed the doors, nothing happened so she started to slow down until she looked back. A man, who looked short and stocky with brown long spiky hair all the way to the back of his knee's, was following her or at least that's what Bulma felt like he was doing.

She got ready to run until she looked back in front of her only to find herself looking at a wall. _Wait, _she thought looking up this was no wall it was another man this one huge four times her size with a bald head and Saiyan armor on. The other was wearing the same outfit, they were warriors Bulma concluded wondering what they wanted with her.

"Look here Nasu a little runaway?" Baldy laughed and Bulma couldn't help the shudder that ran straight through her body. "Looks to me like a lost slave girl," Nasu replied, "What should we do with her Nappa?"

Bulma looked back up at the one Nasu called Nappa and decided the only way was to talk her way out of this, "Look do you guys know who I am?" She asked with dignity and confidence in her voice hoping that they would listen to what she had to say instead of just killing her.

"No and who cares?" Nasu said in a voice that was as smooth as silk, Bulma assumed he must have been a big ladies man here and that most of the woman swooned at the sound of his voice. "I am of very high importance to Prince Vegeta, if anything happens to me you both would suffer dearly," She tried to hide the fear that seemed to be choking her and forced herself to be brave.

Nappa and Nasu both laughed at her they've heard every excuse in the book by slaves, explaining how important they are, how anyone would be punished if they hurt them. "Listen slave none of you are important if you where there would be a guard protecting you and as I see it there is no one around so your free for the picking," Nasu laughed as he closed the distance between him and Bulma, she was now trapped between the two men and before she could explain herself Nasu grabbed her by the throat and the last thing Bulma remembered was being tossed over Nappa's shoulder.

* * *

"Wow Chichi you're the best cook in the world," Radditz proclaimed louder than anticipated, the mouthful of food evidence to his statement. Chichi smiled, most of the Saiyans were starting to be nice to her thanks to the warrior named Kakarot.

He visited often and had even asked if he could walk her to and from her room so she wouldn't be alone. She couldn't understand the kindness he showed her, but she was grateful for it. The look in his eyes was proof enough that he was something different. He had a heart unlike the other monsters that lived among the ship.

Radditz gulfed down his fifteenth bowl of rice as he stood up, "well Bulma should be getting hungry now so I should bring her some food." Chichi smiled again Radditz was so good to her friend, "couldn't she just come here?" Chichi asked sweetly she missed Bulma and it had been weeks since she'd seen her.

Neither of them got a break from the work they were forced to do, but knowing that their family and friends were all safe on Earth was enough to help Chichi get by day to day. Many times she had asked Kakarot as to why they had started the damn slave trade that took children away from their homes. Kakarot was reluctant to talk to her about anything on that subject, however one day he finally caved when Chichi was crying for her father.

"The King has started a new wave of conquering," Kakarot started hoping this would end her tears or at least distract her enough so she would stop, "he's not a peace seeking sort of man or at least doesn't want people thinking he is. He lives off the terror of others knowing that it is the only way to rule, but I know and only I know that he is trying to change the ways of everyone."

That got Chichi quiet and she stared at Kakarot in amazement he was actually sharing with her, they sat in her room after another day of work and he sat on her couch sharing with her. Chichi couldn't explain the sense of affection she instantly had for this saiyan, but it was strong. She focused on his voice and tried to pay attention to him ignoring the feelings of affection she was having towards this man she once considered a barbarian.

"The King defends that he wants to be a ruler of many people and not just Saiyans, so he's decided that to go to everyone planet and control them by taking their strongest offspring. In doing so the people would obey in hopes of getting their children back or risk being exterminated. Many times it's come to blowing up a planet, but other times like the planet you lived on they complied quickly."

He paused waiting for a reaction from Chichi, tears or cursing something that showed she was angry her planet didn't fight for her and the other children that were taken. When Chichi said nothing Kakarot continued, "so we go through the children finding the ones that seem like they would be good for something and with the rest we set free."

He shifted position on the couch obviously getting uncomfortable with Chichi leaning in so close as he told the rest of the story, "I know that the King wants to show his people what compassion is and mercy. He wants to change the ways of all his people knowing that it is the only way to survive. Frieza thinks living off fear and death is the only way, but we all know that will be his undoing."

Chichi flinched at the sound of Freiza, she had heard of him countless times while cooking for the soldiers. They were running from a demon an evil being that lived off of the death and terror he created. So many lives lost, so many planets destroyed and for what? Chichi couldn't figure it out, but something in her was thankful to King Vegeta for wanting to change their ways and for being brave enough to risk losing everything to change.

"Kakarot," Chichi said in almost a whisper, but she knew he could understand her. Kakarot stared at her; the sound of his name coming from her beautiful lips was something he wanted to hear more often. "Can I ask you something?" She said looking too serious for her delicate features.

Kakarot's stomached twisted and he was afraid of what she would ask, why was this human having such an effect on him? He wondered not really knowing what to say, "there's no harm in a question, just in the answer." He finally replied waiting for whatever she asked, he knew he would answer honestly he couldn't lie to her. Which infuriated him, but he didn't let his anger get the best of him. He knew the reason why he didn't stay a Third Class Saiyan like his father and the rest of his family was because he let his feelings be free, he wasn't afraid to show emotion and he was open to new possibilities of power. Getting stronger wasn't the key for him, he was with his King on this one finding peace was his ultimate goal.

Something inside him yearned for a different life, something in his heart told him there was a different life meant for him. He knew that when he was a baby if they had sent him on his purging mission to destroy planets he wouldn't be where he was now. If the King hadn't stopped following in Frieza's footsteps, hadn't rebelled and got away with it then Kakarot would have had a different life, he just didn't know if it would have been a better one.

Kakarot sat there bringing himself back to the present and waited for Chichi's question, after minutes of silence Chichi finally asked, "why did you pick me out of the crowd to come with you on board? What was so special about me that you had to take me a leave?" She breathed out obviously relieved she had finally had the courage to ask him.

Kakarot smiled liking the question and not afraid to answer, "because I could sense the power that was inside you. I knew you were something special and I wanted you all to myself before someone else nabbed you." He stopped then and Chichi was shocked at his "matter of fact" tone. He was so sure and so sincere.

"You sensed my power?" She asked confused by what he meant by that. "Chichi I knew from the second I was aware of my conscious that I was something special. Now I would never mention that to anyone for fear that I would get my head blown off by the prince," he stated with a smile, "I've always been able to sense people's power. It's a gift I have and a gift I would like to keep secret" he looked at her seriously this time and Chichi knew he meant for her to not tell anyone.

Chichi smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you for rescuing me from a horrible fate that could have ended with my death, even though you took me from my home it could have been worse." Kakarot sat there eyes wide shocked that this girl was brave enough to actually kiss him, he stood then stuttered a your welcome and left leaving Chichi who was thankful to Kami for bringing an angel through all this darkness that surrounded her.

Chichi came back to the present with Radditz waving a hand in front of her face, "hellooo chichi you there?" Chichi snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Radditz confused, "what just happened?" Radditz laughed, "man you totally spaced out right in the middle of talking, you okay?"

Chichi smiled, "yea sorry I have a lot on my mind."

"Oh that's fine well as I was saying Prince Vegeta is getting really strict with Bulma's schedule and I'm not sure if she'll be able to make it to the kitchen any time soon, but I'll try so I'm just going to bring her the food now and we'll see ya later alright?" Chichi nodded and watched as Radditz blitzed out the door in a hurry. Chichi felt the warm feeling of gratitude in her heart as she watched Radditz leave, she was so thankful to have someone watching out for her friend.

She knew that Radditz loved Bulma as if she was his own flesh and blood, many times Radditz had joked that if Bulma was only 15 years younger that he would have asked her to be his. But Chichi knew he wasn't joking he was much too old for Bulma him being 34 and Bulma only being 19, but he loved her nonetheless and was constantly calling referring to Bulma as a sister.

* * *

Radditz ran down the hall faster than usual something in his gut telling him that something was wrong. He reached the arena in a matter of seconds and noticed instantly that it was empty. He walked inside just to double check, setting the food down he called out for Bulma. When there was no reply he rushed out the doors in a flame of fury ready to kill anyone if she was hurt.

After a half an hour of searching he regretebly went to Vegeta to tell him he had lost her.

Vegeta was in his room sleeping of all things when a loud bang was heard on his door. He jumped up and ran to open it ready to kill whoever woke him up or fight if it was an emergency. Seeing Radditz he prepared himself to kill, "What the hell do you want?" He said practically spitting the words at Radditz.

"My prince she's gone," Radditz said in a hurry ready for the blow Vegeta would ultimately give him. "WHAT?" Vegeta yelled, "What do you mean she's gone?" Radditz stepped back a bit, "I left for lunch. I left leaving her with you and when I returned she must have left without me," Radditz wanted to explain this wasn't his fault that Bulma knew better then to leave alone, but it was futile Vegeta would never listen and Radditz was willing to take the blame. If anything happened to her Radditz would kill himself.

However, Radditz was shocked by the prince's reaction, "We have to find her and now alert everyone. If a single hair on her damn head is out of place I will make everyone suffer for their incompetence!" he yelled causing the walls to shake, his KI rising flames surrounded him and burned in his eyes.

Radditz had never seen Vegeta look so worried and upset at losing someone, he wondered if this was purely selfish reasons or him it was something hidden beneath. Leaving that for later Radditz rushed out to warn anyone and everyone, now that the Prince was involved he knew he would find her soon.

Vegeta rushed to Kakarot's room knowing he would be in there sleeping or at the Kitchen. Before he could even knock Kakarot opened the door, "How did you.." Vegeta was about to ask but was in too much of a hurry, "never mind Bulma is missing and I want her found now."

The look of fury flashed over Kakarot's features, if anything happened to Bulma Chichi would never forgive him. Without a single word to Vegeta he blasted off down the hall Vegeta going in the opposite direction, it would only be a matter of minutes before she was found.

* * *

"Let me go your overgrown monkeys!" Bulma screamed, but to no avail the one Nappa had left to stand guard outside while Nasu used his handsomely charms against Bulma. "My dear being an overgrown monkey is no insult, I mean look at me it's nothing to be ashamed of," he tossed his hair and walked closer to Bulma.

She was huddled in a dark room; she could barely see anything from the red glow of the light above her head. It was a horrible reminder of the room she was placed in as a child and she wanted nothing more than to escape or die.

Nasu was standing above her he was so close she could practically smell the sweat dripping off of him. Bulma felt like throwing up, she knew what they were planning and understood the warning Lilia had given her the first day.

Nasu grabbed Bulma's shirt and ripped it off of her laughing all the while as Bulma screamed and punched at him. "You couldn't possibly hurt me you wench even if you wanted too," he said in a whisper into her ear, than he forced her to kiss him.

Bulma spit in his face and he just continued to laugh as he quickly ripped off each piece of clothing. Nappa stood outside the door not able to hear what was going on inside, he debated whether to grab something to eat knowing Nasu took his time always and hoping he wouldn't kill this one in the process before Nappa had a chance with her.

Nappa walked the couple feet to his door to grab a small snack before his turn.

* * *

**So Chapter 3 is finished please Review and let me know how you like it so far. **


	4. Chapter 4 Enter Namek

**For those of you who turned away from the story due to what happened to Bulma please no worries. I wanted a situation where Vegeta realized Bulma's importance to him past just her brains. As the story progresses things will only get more rough for the two. Can they withstand whatever comes between them? Read to find out.**

* * *

Vegeta grabbed a soldier by the shirt and pulled him up to his face, "What do you mean she's no were to be found?" He threw the soldier into the wall but before he could zap him into oblivion Kakarot ran into the room.

"Vegeta no one has seen her but," he paused contemplating how to hide his true powers from his Prince, "I heard that the new Saiyan elite has entered the ship yesterday."

"So?" Vegeta said obviously oblivious to what Kakarot was insinuating.

"Sir they don't know of the orders to leave Bulma alone," Kakarot said slowly hoping Vegeta would catch on quickly. The light in his eyes was enough for Kakarot to know Vegeta understood.

"They wouldn't!" Vegeta yelled the fire returning around him, "If they think they could touch her they have another thing coming!"

Vegeta flew out of the room with Kakarot quickly following, he understood why Vegeta was mad they could possibly have killed or about to kill Bulma. Saiyans were known in the heat of passion to not be able to control their strength and often killed the other if they weren't careful or as strong.

Kakarot followed quickly behind knowing that he couldn't live with himself if Bulma was hurt, after all it would break Chichi's heart.

They reached the Elite quarters in a matter of seconds and Vegeta blasted ever door each room empty until he got to Nappa's he was in his room alone gulping down a chocolate bar.

"Nappa!" Vegeta roared and Nappa was on his feet in seconds, his eyes wide, shock on his face. "Prince Vegeta," he bowed and waited.

"We have lost an important slave girl by the name of Bulma, she has blue hair have you seen her?" Kakarot said entering the room behind Vegeta. Nappa's mouth hung open, _SHIT! _He mentally yelled at himself, it was the same girl Nasu was with now.

"I, uh, was she important?" He said stupidly, Vegeta struck him across the face, "WHERE IS SHE YOU IDIOT?" Nappa stuttered and spit out blood, "N-Nasu…" he whispered. Vegeta wanted to kill him but he was in too much of a hurry.

Before Vegeta and Kakarot could stop in front of the door Vegeta had blown it off rushing in side. He stopped abruptly at the sight in front of him; Kakarot entered and stopped behind him shock on his face.

Nasu was standing over and naked and bruised Bulma, he himself completely nude. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Vegeta's eyes were pure red, Bulma was unconscious on the ground, Kakarot walked over to Nasu and picked him up throwing him across the room.

Nasu was in pure shock, "what? She's just a damn slave what's the big idea?"

When he saw the look in Vegeta's eyes he instantly regretted ever opening his mouth, before he could speak another word Kakarot was in his face.

"Did you mate with this woman?" He said through clenched teeth. Nasu shook his head, "n-not yet I was about…" Before he could finish Vegeta had blasted Nasu into smithereens Kakarot jumping out of the way just in time.

Kakarot walked over to the closet in the bedroom and grabbed a blanket walking over to Bulma, before he could wrap it around her Vegeta grabbed it from him.

"I'll do it you go deal with Nappa I want him dealt with accordingly," Vegeta said not looking at Kakarot but staring at Bulma.

Kakarot wanted to explain how it wasn't Nappa's fault; they didn't know of Bulma's importance, they weren't here. But he knew the prince wouldn't listen anyways, instead he would send Nappa to the isolation room and explain it all to the prince later, everyone deserved a little mercy especially in Nappa's incompetent circumstance.

Kakarot left and decided he wanted to deal with Nappa quickly so he could tell Chichi before someone else did.

Vegeta slowly laid the blanket over Bulma's battered body, not sure of the feelings ragging within him. He picked her up and was thankful that no one was around to see the lack of control he had on his emotions.

He rushed her quickly to the infirmary praying she stayed alive, he told himself it was because she was a necessity and he couldn't live with himself if he lost her; he admitted that to himself and himself only.

The second he entered the room the doctors were gathered around Bulma who was laying on the table still unconscious her breathing shallow.

"Will she live?" Vegeta whispered and the doctors looked at each other nervously, "it's too soon to tell you'll have to wait." Vegeta was eventually pushed out the door to wait in the hall, alone. He told one of the nurses to get him as soon as she was stable and that no one else was allowed to see her, but him.

* * *

Chichi fell to the ground in tears, right when she thought things were getting better. Right when she thought that her and her friend could have a chance at happiness in this horrible place. Kakarot stood there, in the kitchen, not knowing exactly what to do

"Chichi maybe you should take the day off, go sleep or something," he knelt down beside her and the need to hold her was too strong he gathered her up in his arms.

Chichi was too upset to notice Kakarot carrying her out of the kitchen and toward her room. Again she didn't say anything when he laid her down and got in behind her.

"You should sleep now," he whispered to her, Chichi was too exhausted from all the crying to prevent the sleep that crept up on her, but she needed to see Bulma first.

"When can I go see her?" She cried Kakarot ached to have her smile again and knew what he was about to say wouldn't make things better.

"Vegeta has forbid anyone from seeing her until he permits," he whispered as he said the words he felt Chichi's body shake with the onslaught of tears. He stayed until she was asleep, only to get up once to see Vegeta and demand that Chichi be moved to his quarters.

The look on Vegeta's face was one of torture and absentmindedness; he nodded a "whatever" and went back to staring out at the stars through the window in his room.

Kakarot knew that he was Vegeta's only friend, if you put a label on it, the only person that stood up to Vegeta and stayed to fight him when he needed a sparring partner. He's also the only one that wasn't scared of him; he wanted to be there for his Prince in his obvious hour of need, he understood that either Vegeta was having feelings for the girl or he didn't want to lose the only chance he had at getting stronger faster.

He left the Prince knowing he probably wanted solitude more than anything else and headed back over to Chichi's room moving all her stuff back to his place while he left a soldier at her door. He was shocked to find out she was still asleep, even after everything was moved. He picked her up and carried her to his room laying her down on his bed and then went to sleep on the couch.

* * *

It had been a full day with the King yelling at Vegeta for not being more careful with the girl. Vegeta said nothing even as the doctors told him that Bulma would be fine, but since she is only human would take months before she was her normal self.

How could he have been so careless with her? He couldn't wait months for her to fix the gravity machines and her father couldn't board the ship unless he gave Bulma to the King. The doctors said she was stable enough to leave, but Vegeta couldn't bring himself to it and ultimately told the doctors that he would just bring her to her room.

They explained that they could carry her, but Vegeta refused saying he didn't trust anyone but himself when it came to Bulma. Once he got to her room he laid her down in her bed and the nurse entered to watch over her. Vegeta finally left to head back to the control room to inform his father on Bulma's progress.

"Vegeta you have to take better care of her, move her closer to your room. I am putting you fully responsible for her whereabouts and to watch her constantly." The King demanded in a tone daring Vegeta to question him, the prince didn't and King Vegeta wondered what was wrong.

"Do you have nothing to say Vegeta?" He asked angrily, Prince Vegeta stood there staring at nothing in particular.

"No," he replied, when the Prince didn't continue the King dismissed him and logged off.

Vegeta stood there contemplating for a while and then order two female slaves to move Bulma's belongings to the room nearest to his.

"Prince we would but there are no rooms available," a woman who looked more like a cat replied. Vegeta glared at her, "then move whoever is near me out of their room and make the place suitable for Bulma."

He left the slave girls to do their work when one of his elite guards ran into him, literally. "Prince Vegeta it's Zarbon he's found us," the guard said in a shaky voice, "he wants you to land and talk with him or else he'll inform Frieza."

Vegeta didn't say anything but walked into the control room, "what the nearest planet to us?" There was a flurry of voices and commands yelled when finally the same guard replied, "Namek, sir."

Vegeta thought for a second about Namek, "What's the information on the planet?" They told him all about how the planet was beautiful with luxurious trees and fresh water. It was livable with its inhabitants being a peaceful yet powerful race, nothing compared to the Saiyans though.

Vegeta ordered them to tell Zarbon to meet them there and prepared his warriors for battle, all the while telling his father of his plans.

"So father if all goes well I'll have destroyed Zarbon and prepared my men to fight Freiza, there is no escaping it now may be the time to fight."

Vegeta saw the look of grief pass over his father's face and quickly disappear, "We will be ready." The King said before signing off again.

* * *

Bulma woke with a screeching headache and tried rolling over, when he body wouldn't comply she tried opening her eyes…they wouldn't open. "Help oh dear god I'm blind someone please help me," She screeched. _Am I still with that monster? Am I dead? What is going on? _She wanted to cry but her eyes and mouth were parched.

Finally she gave up and stayed still waiting for something to happen or someone to show up. Nothing happened until she felt a rough hand run across her face; she wanted to start screaming again but was afraid of getting hit again by the monster.

She was shocked when she heard Vegeta's voice "I'm leaving," He whispered, "Please don't die while I'm gone."

She heard him stand back up and feigned a moan acting as if she was just waking up, she didn't want him to leave but she didn't want him to know she was listening.

Vegeta stood there shocked, had she heard what he said? He doubted it she was sound asleep. He walked over to her not really knowing what to do.

"Bulma?" He asked and noticed that she was trying to talk; he grabbed a bottle of water out of the little fridge next to her bed and helped her take a sip out of it.

Her eyes were still swollen shut, "I-I can't see" she cried.

"Your eyes are bruised but your safe," Vegeta said the feeling of wanting to stay over whelmed him. "Please don't leave me here," Bulma whispered trying to reach her hand out.

Vegeta closed his eyes ready to verbally fight her on the subject, "Woman you are in no condition to leave and where we are going, what we are doing is not a place I could risk having you be at."

He waited for her to argue, to complain, and to give him grief but she said nothing. She laid there still and to Vegeta's shock she opened her eyes into slit just enough so she could see his face, "You can't..."

She coughed and Vegeta was about to call the whole conversation to a halt before she continued, "You can't leave me you have any choice."

Just then Kakarot came in, "she's right Vegeta," he said slowly knowing that Vegeta wasn't going to be happy being proven wrong.

"Kakarot shut the hell up you have no idea what you are saying!" Vegeta yelled ready to physically shut him up if he had to.

"Vegeta..." Bulma whispered, "if Frieza attacks the ship while you away how would I protect myself" she stopped to catch her breath, "you're going to need all your soldiers…Your father…Everyone is going to have to be there."

Vegeta stood there and thought of that for a moment, he had never thought that this could be considered the final battle. This could be a time he either lost or gained everything. He looked at Kakarot then and he nodded in agreement, they were ready for Battle.

* * *

The King clutched his chair tighter as his soldiers read the report from Prince Vegeta, he didn't want to talk over the intercom just in case Frieza's men could track it.

"So this is it," the King said as he watched hundreds of pods land on the ship, every soldier that belonged to him was returning home.

Suddenly the intercom started crackling indicating a call coming in, the King became hopeful that Vegeta changed his mind and was going to risk talking to him. Even though the Prince would never want to hear it the King loved him and needed to hear his son's voice, especially since this could be the last time he ever saw him.

Fear struck the King's features as Frieza's face materialized onto the screen, "so King Vegeta are you planning the little trip to Namek with your son?" He asked mockingly thinking the King would never risk going a starting a fight, what little Frieza seemed to know.

"Not at all Freiza what business you have with my son is not my concern I have other plans for conquering near planets that show great promise."

Frieza smirked and took a slow sip of whatever was in his glass, the King couldn't tell and didn't care. "Hmm Good, I am going to take over the prince's ship I have a couple of plans of my own I need him for see that your men don't interfere," Freiza said slowly the smirk on his face growing the drink in his cup swirling around and around.

The King had his arms crossed behind his back, his fists clenched so tight blood dripped to the ground, "My men have direct orders to keep clear."

The King turned and looked at each individual man's face each nodding in return, "they will not disobey."

With that Frieza replied with, "they better not" and the screen went black.

* * *

"Prince Vegeta everything is ready sir," the guard nodded and walked out the door.

Vegeta stood in the arena overlooking the packing of all the materials and equipment that belonged to Bulma. After everything was packed Kakarot entered the room ready to personally escort the cargo onto the escape ship where it would be transferred with Bulma, Chichi, and ten other warriors onto Namek and hidden.

Vegeta couldn't think of any other way of keeping her safe and hidden from Frieza he couldn't risk losing the gravity machine and Bulma. It shocked Vegeta that he felt that way, but he couldn't change it now; what shocked Vegeta more was Kakarot insisting Chichi go with her he claims because Bulma needed her, but there was something else.

Vegeta walked out of the arena suddenly bumping into something small and soft, big blue eyes turned up to look at him and he suddenly couldn't think of any words.

"Vegeta I've been looking everywhere for you," Bulma whispered her voice still not completely recovered, Vegeta noticed Radditz a couple steps behind her his eyes diverted from them a look of pain and torture on his features.

"Well you found me what is it?" Vegeta asked a bit harsher than he expected, for him to get ready and prepare for this battle with Frieza he couldn't have any distractions; having her be angry instead of sad would be easier for him to deal with.

The hurt in Bulma's eyes struck Vegeta straight in the gut the pain making him flinch, how could he kill relentlessly but with Bulma he could barely speak harsh words towards her.

"Oh," she said softly and for a second Vegeta thought she was going to turn and run instead she composed herself and glared at him, "Since I am feeling well enough I want permission to roam free on this new planet before Frieza arrives."

She stood so strong and confident her spirit obviously not as broken as her body looked. Vegeta couldn't help the sense of admiration he had towards Bulma for her courage and insistence, "No." He replied and turned to walk away.

"Vegeta hold on a second!" He could feel the rage coming off of her and couldn't help but smile, "I don't take orders from you woman you better remember your place."

Bulma grabbed his arm stronger then he thought she was and tried to turn him back around, he let her. "Vegeta please if I'm going to get any work done I need some fresh air and a chance to feel free." She didn't take her eyes off of him matching glare for glare, she wasn't going to back down and Vegeta wished he had more time to stand here and argue with her.

"Fine woman do as you please but never leave alone and the second I tell you to get locked inside you obey, do I make myself clear?" He stepped closer getting in her face to make his point more intimidating.

Bulma smiled and walked her fingers across his nose flicking it, "Crystal." She whispered into his face, turning quickly to walk toward the Kitchen to nap Chichi leaving Vegeta with a dazed look on his face that was quickly replaced with his all too familiar smirk.

* * *

"We'll be landing in twenty minutes," Radditz announced to the team, Bulma and Chichi sat away from the rest strapping themselves in their seats to prepare for landing. Chichi grabbed Bulma's hand and nodded toward her, Bulma nodded back eager to land.

Radditz noticed the look that passed between Bulma and Chichi and made a mental reminder to be ready for whatever they were planning. Deep down he wanted to believe that Bulma had excepted her life with the Saiyans and no longer sought the life she had left behind as a Child, but he knew that no matter how hard he believed Bulma would never stay with them.

The Ship landed gracefully, smoother then Bulma had expected and the men went to work scanning the perimeter. Bulma followed Radditz out the door to greet the Namekian's that slowly walked up to the Ship.

"Wow," Chichi whispered behind Bulma "Green aliens ha go figure." Bulma couldn't help but chuckle their second sighting of Aliens and they were green men, better looking then what she had imagined.

Bulma stepped in front of Radditz knowing how intimidating he could be and greeted the eldest Namek that stood in front of the rest.

"Hi, I'm Bulma briefs do you speak our language?" She asked slowly hoping for a reply. The Namek looked at her suspiciously and started speaking in a language she couldn't understand. "Great how is this going to work, it's going to take me ages to create a translator," she started fuming and the Namek's looked at each other confused.

Bulma addressed the Namek again this time doing body language and talking slower hoping to get her point across, "We cooommee iiinnn peacceee" she said opening up her arms in welcoming and then hugging herself.

Some of the Namek's actually smiled at her and she wondered if they got what she was saying. "What is your business her Ms. Briefs," the Namek said causing Bulma to step back.

"Wait you do understand me?" Bulma looked bewildered, why had they hidden it from her?

"Yes I needed to make sure you were someone to be trusted," he turned toward his people, them nodding in agreement.

"How did you know I could be trusted?" She asked just a little dazed by the turn of events.

"No one here to do us harm makes that much of a fool of themselves," he smiled so sweetly that Bulma didn't take offense to his words.

"You obviously haven't seen the Ginyu Force," Radditz whispered under his breath, when the Namek looked towards him he instantly regretted saying anything.

"Well then that's good that you know what I am saying this is going to making things a lot easier for me," she walked closer to the Namek hoping to gain their trust before the Saiyans start ruining it for her, "What is your name?"

The Namek smiled and held out his hand in an Earthly greeting, "My name is Dae I am the Elder of this village here, what business do you have with us?" He seemed so formal and polite; Bulma was pleased to finally meet a civilized race. "We are here to take refuge for a while; the Saiyans are under attack from the ruthless Frieza. While they fight we are here on the other side of the planet in hiding."

Bulma waited for his reaction and was shocked when Dae frowned to all his people, obviously upset with her response. "We know of this Frieza you speak of, what refuge you think you may find could be futile. Frieza has already purged and killed most of our villages this is one of the last that stand."

Bulma's eyes went huge, _Frieza's here already? But we aren't ready .Vegeta's not ready! _Radditz instantly showed up next to Bulma and addressed Dae, "What he's here? Why?"

Dae looked confused, "do you not know? For the dragon balls of course."

Bulma looked to Radditz to confirm he was just as confused as he was. "What are dragon balls?" Bulma asked panic threatening to overcome her.

Dae explained how their eldest created seven crystal balls; that once gathered could grant you three wishes, anything you desire.

Radditz cursed and punched a nearby tree causing it to brake and hit the ground with a loud thud. Bulma felt her eyes tear up and she asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "What would he wish for?"

Dae looked at her with a deep sense of grief on his features, a look that didn't belong on his peaceful face, "to be immortal," he said closing his eyes. Without a word Radditz grabbed Bulma and headed to the ship with a frightened Chichi running behind. Once inside he started yelling orders to get a hold of Vegeta, Bulma stood in the middle of the chaos the noise and voices swirling around her. She heard nothing but the beating of her heart and her own shallow breathing.

Chichi stood next to her holding on tight; fighting her own tears wishing she could have told Kakarot how she felt before he left. Would she ever see him again? What was going to happen next?

Radditz finally reached Vegeta's guards claiming Vegeta was nowhere to be found. Then a huge explosion went off the transmission was cut off. Radditz yelled orders to prepare for Battle and Bulma hit the ground not able to fight the tears that came.


End file.
